WinWin
by sammy1026
Summary: Relationships are not a zero sum game.


_**Author's Notes: **__ This fic is dedicated to MnemosyneMorrigan who sent me a lovely review, that sparked a fascinating conversation back and forth, that inspired a fic. So here you go. I hope you like it. Also to Mari who is simply the best writing partner a person could ever ask for. And who came up with the perfect title for this one when I was floundering. I'll have new pages to you by tonight I promise. And to ilna who is always willing to take a look at something I've written if I need an objective eye even though she should be working on her lunch with the Captain piece._

_To those who have asked, the other two parts of my 4.07 tag are on the way soon. And to catsfancier, yes the Dolls piece is coming along as well._

* * *

**Sidestreet**

**7:30 P.M.**

After a long day at work, Steve and Danny sat alone at an out-of-the-way table at Sidestreet, kicking back, drinking beer, and talking about their moms.

"I just … my brain won't … I can't even get my mind around the thought of it," Danny shook his head as if trying to chase away a bad mental picture. "My mother … dating."

"Hey, look, I probably shouldn't have even brought that up." Steve said with a slightly guilty tone as he picked at the label on his Longboard.

"It's ok. These are the things I'm going to have to deal with. This is going to be my life. My daughter and my mother dating at the same time."

"Hey, hey … don't even talk about Gracie dating," Steve said unequivocally. "It is nowhere near time for that."

"Oh, it'll be here before you know it, babe." Danny balled up his napkin in frustration. "My little girl is growing up. She's getting makeovers with my mother. Next thing you know they'll be wearing matching outfits."

Steve laughed. "Well, your mother could definitely pull it off. She's a very attractive woman."

"Will you quit saying that? Please. She's been here two days and that's already the second time you've mentioned it."

"Sorry." Steve snagged a stuffed mushroom off the plate in the middle of the table and popped it in his mouth.

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and smirked. "Speaking of your mom and Gracie, where are they?"

"They're having a female bonding night. I was politely asked to vacate the house. Not so politely now that I think about it."

"I'm sure they're having fun."

"I'm sure they are. But back to … I have to … ok I don't think I even want to know but yet I have to ask … what's it like sending your mother off on a date?" Danny asked warily.

"Honestly? It sucks. But your mom isn't at that point yet. Not even close. When I said she'd be dating I think I was probably just projecting my own issues."

"I get it."

"At least your Mom's dates aren't gonna come knocking on your front door," Steve pointed out, looking for the bright side.

"That's good … because … no … I could not handle that."

"Have you talked to your dad?"

"I left a message. I think he's ducking my calls." Danny picked up a knife and began rearranging the mushrooms remaining on the plate.

"Why?"

"He's stubborn like that."

"A stubborn Williams? I find that almost hard to believe," Steve teased. "But seriously, don't give up on your parents yet. This may be just the wakeup call your dad needs."

"Here's hoping." Danny put down the knife and raised his glass in a toast. "Any word on your Mom?"

"Nope. Not a peep."

"She'll be back," Danny said confidently.

"Eventually, I guess."

Steve really wasn't in the mood to talk about Doris and all the issues that came with her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm kind of glad she's not here right now," Danny said gratefully.

"Really?" Steve glared.

Danny hurried to clarify. "No … no I mean … not glad she's not here … because I know you've been looking. What I mean is if she was here … our mothers might … bond … and that's a scary thought."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Do you think Doris would be a bad influence on Clara or Clara would be a good influence on Doris?"

"I don't even want to think about it. I mean," Danny started to consider the idea then changed his mind, " … no … I don't want to think about it."

Steve glanced at his watch.

"You got somewhere you need to be?"

"No, not really. Catherine wanted to see some movie tonight at the museum. It's the last night."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I'm sitting here going on about my mom. You should go."

"No, no, it's fine," Steve insisted.

"Why didn't you tell me you had plans?"

"Actually, Catherine's the one who said I should come out and have a few beers with you tonight."

"Why? I thought you said she wanted to see the movie."

"She did. She does. But she was worried about you today. She said you seemed a little edgy and looked like you needed somebody to talk to."

Danny smiled. "That was really sweet of her. I did kind of need someone to talk to."

"Catherine is very perceptive."

"But you'll pay for it later, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be mad when you get home."

"No … at least not about this."

"Really?"

"Catherine's not like that, Danny. She told me to come tonight; she meant it. She doesn't play games. If she really wanted me to go to the movies with her instead of coming out with you she would have said so."

"You're a lucky man," Danny said sincerely.

"I am indeed," Steve agreed.

"Wait … is this the same movie you were supposed to see last weekend when I asked you to help me move that stuff from the storage space to the house?"

Steve smiled. "The very one."

"I think I owe Catherine lunch," Danny said guiltily.

Steve drained the last of his beer. "I told you, Danny, she's fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Well in that case … are you ready for another round?"

"I am. I'll even buy."

* * *

**McGarrett House**

**10:30 P.M.**

"Hey," Steve said as he entered the house and dropped his keys on the coffee table. Catherine was sitting on the far end of the couch, feet tucked under her, reading a magazine.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "How's Danny?"

"Not bad. He's just having some trouble getting his mind around the whole divorce thing."

Steve dropped down beside Catherine and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I bet. I know it was a shock when his dad didn't make the trip."

"I'm really sorry about the movies. I thought it might be a one beer night and I'd be back in time but Danny really needed to talk. "

"It's ok." Catherine smile genuinely. "Danny needed you."

"Who did you find to go with you?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Turns out no one else was as anxious as me to see The ZigZag Kid at the Museum of Art."

"That's shocking." Steve feigned surprise.

"Stop it," Catherine elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "It was a good movie."

"If you say so. You went alone?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It's fine, Steve. Stop apologizing. I'm a big girl. I can handle going to the movies alone."

"So was it as good as you thought it was gonna be?"

"Better in fact. But I'm gonna have to run a couple extra miles in the morning to work off the tub of popcorn. You weren't there to eat most of it so I ate it all myself."

Steve laughed. "Did you have dinner?"

"Not really. I've just been picking since I got home."

"I should have called before we left Sidestreet. I could have brought you something."

"That's ok. What'd you have?"

"Just appetizers."

"Sounds like neither of us had a good dinner," she laughed. "Did you and Danny have a nice talk at least?"

"Yeah, I think so … he's just feeling … " Steve hesitated.

"It's ok. It's none of my business really."

"No, it's not that. It's just … "

"Boy talk?"

Steve laughed. "Something like that."

"Not a problem. I understand. I'm just glad he has you to talk to."

"Why's that?"

"Danny can be a brooder and that's not healthy. With you at least he can get it all out."

"Yeah, just two guys sitting in a bar talking about our moms."

Catherine laughed so hard she snorted. "I'll bet the two of you were beating off the girls with a stick."

"Hardly. Pick another movie for next week and we'll go for sure."

"Why don't we say two weeks? Give Danny a chance to get through his mom's visit. He may need you again."

"Deal." Steve took the magazine out of her hand and tossed it on the coffee table. He leaned in and kissed her neck. "Wanna go upstairs and I'll help you work off some of that popcorn."

"You're such a giver, Steve," she said as she leaned her head back to give him better access.

"I do what I can."

* * *

**Five-0 Headquarters**

**8:30 A.M.**

Danny saw Catherine walking down the hallway outside his office and waved her in.

"What's up," she asked as she entered.

"I just wanted to make sure everything's ok," he said as he stood and came around the desk.

"Everything's fine. Why?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know you and Steve had plans."

"It's ok," Catherine smiled. "I'm sure Steve's not too broken up about missing the movie. I just went by myself. Other than overindulging on movie theatre popcorn no harm done."

"So you didn't make him sleep on the couch?"

Catherine laughed. "Hardly. As a matter of fact … "

"Stop. I beg you. I do not need the details."

"Honestly, it wasn't a problem."

"Still," Danny said apologetically, "I feel like this has happened a couple of times lately."

Danny indicated the visitors' chair and Catherine sat down as he leaned against the front of the desk.

"What's happened a couple of times?"

"I asked Steve to help me with something when you guys had plans."

"I hadn't really noticed. I mean sometimes things come up. It's not a problem. What's this really about?"

"Nothing … I don't know … maybe it's … " Danny fumbled for the right words.

"Danny … what?"

"I went home … what … a couple of months ago for my dad's birthday and … if you had asked me when I got back how my parent's relationship was I would have said … fine. Great. Better than ever."

"I'm sorry about your folks, Danny. I really am." Catherine said sincerely.

"No … I just … Catherine … I don't want to be the cause of any problems in your relationship."

"With Steve?"

"Yes, with Steve. Who else would I be talking about?"

"I'm confused. Why would you be causing any problems in my relationship with Steve?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't think to check and see if you guys have plans before I ask Steve to do something. Like last night."

"I'm the one that told Steve he should go last night."

"He told me. I just … feel like I've been monopolizing his time lately."

"There's no scorecard, Danny. This isn't a contest."

"That's not the way some girls see it."

Danny had had plenty of experience with friends whose girlfriends got upset if they spent too much time with their buddies.

"I'm not some girls."

"No, you most assuredly are not."

"You know … " Catherine started, " … never mind."

"What?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me," Danny insisted.

"You know that when I was growing up we moved around a lot."

"Right."

"I never really had a best friend. A few times when I was young I made a really good friend but then it seemed like as soon as we got close I had to move."

"That's gotta be tough on a kid."

"After a while I just stopped trying. I made friends … sure … but never a _best_ friend."

"That's … I'm sorry."

"It's ok. That's just the way it was. Once I got to the Naval Academy things changed a little. I made really good friends. But still … we knew we were all heading to different duty stations after graduation. So you get close but … it's not the same."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"I'm trying to say … no one understands how important having a best friend is better than me. Why would I want … I mean you're a great friend to Steve, like a brother … why would I want to stand in the way of him spending time with a really first rate best friend?"

Danny was at a loss for words.

"Friendship and love … they aren't zero sum games, Danny." Catherine continued. "I don't look at the attention Steve pays to you as being something he took away from me. It's not either/or. There's room for both of us in his life."

"You're a real cool chick, you know that?" Danny grabbed Catherine's hand and squeezed it. "You already know how I feel about you, Cath. And how good I think you are for Steve."

"I do."

"I just want you to promise me you'll tell me if … you know … I'm interfering … or you need some more time."

"I promise. But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you never hesitate to ask Steve when you need something because you're afraid I'll be mad."

"Deal." Danny smiled. "You know … I'm an incredibly lucky man that my best friend has a girlfriend who I consider a really good friend as well."

"You know I feel the same way, Danny. We both want what's best for Steve. Like I said, it's not a contest."

"No it's not. But you know what?"

"What?"

"If it was … we'd both be winning."


End file.
